haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Nakashima
|''Nakashima Takeru''}} was a third year student and the captain of the Wakutani South volleyball team, as well as one of the team's outside hitters. He is currently a libero for the V. League Division 3 team Kiniro Sports Jumpers. Appearance He has a light brown buzz cut and a slightly large build. His eyebrows are short but thick, and he has dark brown eyes. Personality As the captain, he is the one that encourages and comforts his teammates during games. Like Hinata, he is very passionate about volleyball and was inspired to play by the Small Giant; he wants to be the one to surpass him. Takeru is also shown to be quite the good sport, acknowledging his opponents and their strengths and even complimenting Enoshita when he had to take over for Daichi. As an older brother, he often takes care of and plays with his siblings. Whenever his parents are too intimate, he has the responsibility of covering up his siblings' eyes. Background He was inspired by the Small Giant's playing style after watching a match on TV. His family is described by him as a Jurassic Park; his elder brother is too fancy-free, his younger siblings are too energetic, and his parents act too close in front of their children. He was once in combo with his older brother, Isamu. He is the second oldest of 5 siblings, with two younger brothers (one is a baby), and a younger sister. His whole family cheered him on during Spring High- Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs. Plot Interhigh He was in the crowd at the stadium during the Interhigh. Spring High Preliminary Arc Statistics According to young Coach Ukai, Takeru can change the angle at which he hits the spike. He hits the blocker's hand at an angle that will make the ball ricochet off, the type of spikers that annoy Tsukishima. Just like Hinata, Takeru admired the "Little Giant" as such his play resembles the Little Giant. He also has a captaincy style similar to Daichi, even to the way they calm their teammates down. Like the rest of his team, he is quite proficient at receiving. He and his team's receiving capabilities are comparable to that of Nekoma High. Jumping Reach: '''324 'cm Relationships Shōyō Hinata Both Hinata and Takeru share a mutual admire for the "Little Giant". Both also have common concerns such as their height. In the match against Karasuno, Takeru and Hinata are both competitive about who is the new champion of Mid-Air battles. Shunki Kawatabi Unbeknownst to Takeru, Kawatabi also gets distracted easily like Hinata. Since Takeru is the second oldest of his family responsible of taking care of his younger siblings, he knows how to motivate Kawatabi the best. Makoto Nakashima Makoto and Takeru often watch volleyball matches on TV together. As kids, Takeru cared for Makoto and played with her, though her incessant energy usually wore him out. Trivia *His favorite food is Zunda Mochi *His current concern: He feels like his father's hairline is retreating day by day * He also appears in ''Kiben Gakuha, Yotsuya Senpai no Kaidan (where his little sister is one of the main characters). * His star sign is Leo. * His overall player stats are joint-fourth-best in the series so far, tying with Oikawa, Bokuto and Osamu at 24. The only players with better overall stats are Atsumu with 25, Hoshiumi with 26, and Kageyama with 27. Quotes * "We're gonna take it right back in the next one." (To his teammates, Chapter 116/Season 2, Episode 16 * "Don't underestimate the second brother who's been through hell." (Chapter 117/Season 2, Episode 16) * "We're Wakunan, known for our tenacity! This is when we show what we're worth!" (Chapter 117/Season 2, Episode 16) * "You're definitely amazing, too, but I'm not about to lose here. I will be the one to surpass the Small Giant." (On Hinata's skills, Chapter 121/Season 2, Episode 18) * "Karasuno's #10, I'm not going to lose to you! Not me, or my team's bravery!" (Chapter 123/Season 2, Episode 18) * "You know... that last bit was in slow motion. I met eyes with their #10 at that moment, and I could tell that he figured out where I was aiming for the wipe. That was the first time I was able to see that much. It sent shivers down my spine. One more time... Just let me play one more time." (After their defeat to Karasuno at the Spring High Preliminary, Chapter 125/Season 2, Episode 18) References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wakutani South High Volleyball Club Category:Captains Category:Wing Spikers Category:3rd Year Category:Ace